Portal
A Portal is a device that can instantly transport a player to another portal within the world of Oberin. Most portals are located near their city, some closer and safe (Lerilin,) some a distance from the city (Mirith) and sometimes not so safe (Marali.) You can identify the location of a portal on the minimap. It resembles a tiny dirt path and a small circle of dirt, with an array of four brown downs around it. A player activates the Portal when they drop a Pure Crystal on the ground, in the brown circle, between the four white pylons. You will suddenly find yourself teleported to the corresponding portal near another city. What that locale will be is determined by the color of Pure Crystal you dropped. In addition, one can drop Ginseng on the Portal beneath Mirith castle in order to teleport to the portal beneath Brigobaenand vice versa.The basic information follows, more detailed is found at the bottom of this wiki page. *Orange takes you to Lerilin *Purple takes you to Marali. *Green takes you to Mirith *Blue takes you to Duldrus *Red takes you to Andris. *Black takes you to PvP Island. *Pure Fire takes you to Hell. It will only work on one Portal (the Volcano.) How to use a portal The three steps are, # Acquire 50 (fifty) Crystals of one color. # Trade the 50 Crystals for one Pure Crystal. # Drop the Pure Crystal in a portal. The Gem Shop sells crystals. It costs 2000 gp to buy 50 crystals. However, the shop does not have all of the common colors at all times. Alternatively, east of Mirith is (was: see Inslo, and /or Crossroads Trader) a trader who sells crystals. (Remember that vendors constantly rotate through their stock. The color you want may not be available at that exact moment. A wise player keeps pures for each city in their bank so they do not miss RTQs.) Bring the 50 crystals to the priest at the temple at one of the three cities, Marali or Mirith or Andris. Give the 50 crystals to the priest, to obtain a Pure Crystal of the same color. The total cost of 50 crystals is 2,000g. * Caution, (as with any quest) your inventory must not be full. If it was full, you will not get the Pure Crystal (even if giving the 50 crystals opened a spot). * Also, the Lerilin priest does not have pure crystals! Also, players at the bank will sometimes sell crystals. Most players will want 2000 gp for either the 50 crystals, or the one pure crystal. While carrying the pure crystal, enter the nearest portal and drop the pure crystal. This will transport only the character who dropped the crystal, and their pet, if any. It will not bring other characters or creatures. Colors and Locations To reach a specific place, it is important to know the color and the location of the portal. Most portals are near their towns. The exception is the longer walk between the green portal and Mirith. * Green for Mirith. The green portal is along a road, follow that west to Mirith. * Purple for Marali. The purple portal is at a three-way junction of roads. Use the road north to Marali. Purple is also the only color which may be used at the portal at the bottom of Aborek (saving the trip back up through the dungeon). * Orange for Lerilin. Take the road east to Lerilin. * Red for Andris. Take the road east to Andris. To escape an attacker, run east to the guards at Andris. * Blue for Duldrus. * Black for PvP Island. * Fire for Hell. Dropping a Pure Fire Crystal on any portal will not work, you must drop it on the Fire Portal near the Volcano. One must drop another Pure Fire Crystal to leave Hell. Yellow pure crystals currently do not go anywhere. Tips Suppose you want to meet another player soon, but the Orb of Seeing suggests that he or she is in another town. Then you can use the portal to go more quickly. * Mirith and Lerilin are relatively close, consider just running between those towns, instead of wasting a pure crystal between the green and orange portals. * If the Orb of Seeing gives more than 1000 N or 1000 S, that is about the distance from Marali to Andris. When going that distance, do not go to Mirith's portal. Category:Glossary